HO John Peel 4 1987 1988
Tape ; Name *john peel show tape 4 1987 88 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1987-12 - 1988-02 *(Background of tape, including who made it, theme if any, notable songs, interesting Peel comments, etc) *Part of a series of mixtapes uploaded by Youtube and Mixcloud member Happy Otter. * Tracklisting side 1 *Head Of David: Tequila (session) 09 November 1987 *Force Desire: Jazzy Keith (12") Profile PRO-7153 09 November 1987 *Head Of David: Bugged (session) 09 November 1987 *Head Of David: Snake Domain (session) 09 November 1987 *Pixies: Isla De Encanta (album - Come On Pilgrim) 4AD MAD 709 Earliest known play of the Pixies *Barmy Army: England 2 Yugoslavia 0 (12" - Sharp As A Needle) On-U Sound ON U SOUND D P 18 *Very Things: Let's Go Out (session) 08 December 1987 *Talulah Gosh: Testcard Girl (7") 53rd & 3rd AGARR 16 prob 08 December 1987 *Very Things: A Ghost In My House (session) 08 December 1987 *Public Enemy: Bring The Noise (No Noise Version) (12") Def Jam Recordings 651335 6 16 prob 08 December 1987 Peel Late 1987 *Very Things: She's Standing Still (session) 08 December 1987 *Wedding Present: Once More *Sink: Re-Begin (session) 14 December 1987 *Darling Buds: My Valentine (session) 14 December 1987 *Carnival Season: Misguided Promise (album - Season Waiting For No-One) What Goes On GOES ON 12 probably 14 December 1987 *Sink: Chocolate Love (session) 14 December 1987 *Schoolly D: ‎The Magoomba Mix (12" - Housing The Joint) Jive 1081-1-JD 14 December 1987 side 2 *Darling Buds: Spin (session) 14 December 1987 *Sink: Baby (session) 14 December 1987 *Darling Buds: Shame On You (session) 14 December 1987 *Primitives: She Don't Need You (session) 30 December 1987 *Chin Chin: Dark Days (album - Stop Your Crying) 53rd & 3rd AGAS 1 23 February 1988 *Eton Crop: Banana Battle (session) 23 February 1988 *Melrose: Coming Out Soon (album - Melrose) Electric Kids EKR 1001 23 February 1988 *Touch El Arab: At 9 (EP - We Believe) Lux Noise CAS 1203 23 February 1988 *Eton Crop: A Bundle For A Dead Dog (session) 23 February 1988 *Eton Crop: Paraffin Brain (session) 23 February 1988 *Jesus And Mary Chain: Sidewalking (single) Blanco Y Negro NEG 32(T) released 23 March 1988 *Поп Механика - Popularnaja Mehanika Featuring Westbam, Курeхин: OTEЦ - Vater 5 (album - Live At Riga) What's So Funny About.. SF 57 *Witch Doctor: R.A.P. (12" - Takin' No Shorts) Timberwolfe TW 2002 also on Peel Feb Mar 1988 *Pooh Sticks: On Tape (7") Fierce Recordings Fright 011 also on Peel Feb Mar 1988 released Feb 1988 *Doug E. Fresh And The Get Fresh Crew: Guess Who? (album - The Worlds Greatest Entertainer) same as Peel March April 1988 Lee Tape 6 also played 12 April 1988 but this play probably earlier *Fastbacks: If You Tried (album - And His Orchestra) File ;Name *1) john peel show tape 4a 1987 88 *2) john peel show tape 4b 1987 88 ;Length *1) 46:44 *2) 46:36 ;Other *Many thanks to Happyotter ;Available *1) Mixcloud *2) Mixcloud Category:Happy Otter Mixtapes Category:Mixtape Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1987 Category:1988